Chris has Risen
by chuckles1414
Summary: Chris has haunted Leo's dreams and now his ghost is back and only Leo can see him. Second story in my Charmed Season.
1. Hello Dad

Chris has Risen

Chuckles1414

Disclaimer: I own none of the Charmed Ones or any other Charmed character. I might own Dr. Greene, but I'm not sure anymore cuz I just found out he's a character on ER. Any demons I mention (if names are given to them) are mine, but I don't really care if you use them or not.

Chapter 1: Hello, Dad

Gideon walked towards Chris. He had an athemae in his hand. He plunged it into Chris' heart. Chris slowly faded away.

Leo woke up sweaty. That had been his third Chris dream all week. He decided not to bother Piper with it and he went downstairs. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He started watching some late night talk show. He soon started to doze off.

"Dad, why couldn't you save me? How could you have left me to die like that. I need a father that can save and protect me. You're worthless."

"Son, I tried. There was nothing I could do…" Chris glared at him.

"Shut up, you're pathetic. You'll never amount to anything. You let me die, and you're going to let Wyatt turn evil too." Leo knew deep down that this was a dream, but it still hurt him.

"Chris, I love you," Leo said, walking towards him.

"Well you sure didn't show it very well."

Leo woke up feeling the same way he had last time. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered. _Why am I having these dreams? Why now? It's been almost a year since he died. What is the significance of now?_

Leo got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He splashed some cold water onto his face. He didn't want to go back to sleep, to see the angry face of Chris accusing him of letting him die. He couldn't face that again.

He turned around and saw someone standing behind him. "Piper?" he asked. But the shape appeared to be a man. He figured Paige must have brought a guy home with her. She tended to do that quite frequently. He turned on the kitchen light and standing before him was his son. The same one that had been haunting his dreams. It was Chris.

"Hello, Dad."

**A/N: This is an opening chapter, so that is why it's short. My chapters do tend to get longer as the story progresses. This fic may sound stupid now, but I hope it gets better. R&R**


	2. The Ghost

Chapter 2: The Ghost

"Chris!" Leo yelled. He ran over to him. "I can't believe your alive!" He tried to hug him, but he went right through Chris' body. "What the?"

"I'm a ghost, Dad," Chris explained.

"If you're a ghost, why did it take so long for me to see you?"

"Because I just came back. It's taken me a long time to get out. I needed to come back."

"Why did you need to come back? Why are you haunting me? I couldn't save you."

"I needed to come back for Wyatt. I fear he may still turn evil. I'm not haunting you. I don't know why you're having these dreams. Maybe it's because you could sense me near. Maybe it's just a coincidence. And I don't blame you for my death. Don't worry about that."

"We've been able to stop all other demons trying to turn Wyatt. Why do you think there is a threat now?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling." Leo looked at him suspiciously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" Chris asked. Then a horrific thought came to Leo's mind.

"How do I know you're not a demon?" He tensed up, ready to defend himself.

"If I was a demon, would I be standing here talking to you?" Leo knew he had a point there, but he was still suspicious.

"I'm going to go get Piper." Leo started to walk towards the kitchen door.

"No, let her sleep. You go to sleep too. You've been losing a lot of it lately. You need to sleep." Leo walked up to his room and laid down. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep though. The thought of Chris being back was still in his mind.

* * *

Around eight in the morning, Piper got up. Leo got up right after her. "Good morning, Sweetie," she said to him.

"Piper, the weirdest thing happened to me last night," he told her. She got up and went into her bathroom. He sat on the bed and heard the shower turn on. A few minutes later she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body.

"What were you saying, dear?" she asked. Leo was starting to talk when he was interrupted by Chris' voice.

"Jesus! That's more of my mom than I ever wanted to see!" Piper didn't even flinch to that.

"Well then you shouldn't have just barged in here," Leo told him.

"Huh?" Piper said confused. She looked to where Leo was talking and saw no one. Leo noticed this too.

"Don't you see him?" Leo asked.

"See who?" she asked. "A demon? Who am I supposed to be seeing?" She had her hands up, ready to blow something up.

"It's me, Mom," Chris said, waving his arms and yelling as loud as he could. Piper didn't move at all.

"Why can't she see you?" Leo asked him. This made Piper look even more confused.

"I don't know," Chris said. "This is weird."

"Leo," Piper said concerned. "Are you alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Piper," Leo said frantically. "Don't you see Chris? He's standing right over there!"

"He can't even walk yet…" Piper said.

"No! Chris from the future!"

"What?" she said turning around quickly. She still saw nothing. "Leo, he's not there. You must be seeing things."

"I can see him right now, Piper. I'm not crazy."

"Dad, just stop before you get yourself put into an insane asylum." Leo reluctantly shut his mouth. He and Piper went downstairs for breakfast. Paige and Phoebe arrived not much longer.

"Good morning," Phoebe said in a morning, cheery voice.

"Errmmm," Paige moaned at her.

"Didn't you have a good sleep last night?" Piper asked.

"I did, but I have a horrible headache now. And I have to go look after my charges. I keep hearing their voices in my head and it's making it worse." She rubbed her forehead. "What should I do?" she asked Leo. Leo was to busy looking at Chris, who had followed them downstairs. It appeared the Phoebe and Paige couldn't see him either. "Fine, just ignore me," she said.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"Never mind. What's your problem You seem dazed."

"Oh, it's nothing." Leo decided to keep his mouth shut so that Paige and Phoebe don't start to think he's crazy like his wife already thinks.

"Whatever, I'm going to go now." She orbed away. Leo got up and signaled for Chris to follow him.

"This doesn't make sense," he said when they were away from the kitchen. "How come I'm the only one that can see you." Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you are a demon."

A demon shimmered in the living room. "There you are!" he said to Chris.

"Believe me now?" Chris asked.


	3. The Hospital

Chapter 3: The Hospital

"Piper!" Leo yelled.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," the demon said. "It's time for you to go back."

"What's he talking about, Chris," Leo asked. Piper came into the room then. She tried to blow the demon up. He was pushed across the room, breaking a coffee table.

"I'll be back for you," the demon said to Chris. He shimmered away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Piper asked.

"The demon's after Chris," Leo said.

"Oh no," she started for the stairs.

"No, not that Chris." Piper's face turned from worried to annoyed.

"Leo, Chris is dead. If his ghost were here, we'd be able to see him. Witches can see ghosts." She walked towards the phone. "I think you need help. I'm calling a doctor for you."

"No!" he yelled. He tried to grab the phone from her, but she froze him.

"This is for your own good, Leo."

* * *

"How do you feel, Leo?" a man in a white coat asked. Leo was in a daze. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"It will all come back to you soon," the doctor said. "In the meantime, I'm Dr. Greene. Now do you know why you're here?"

"No, I don't," Leo said.

"Your wife, Piper, told me that you have been hallucinating that your son Chris' ghost was haunting you. Is this true?"

"I need to talk to Piper. It's important."

"I'm sorry, but hospital policy says that no calls to the outside world can be made until you've been here for at least one day."

"But this is an emergency," Leo said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to talk to your wife." Leo got really angry.

"Let me talk to my wife now!"

"Nurse!" the doctor said. A nurse came in with an injection. He felt his muscles go numb and weak. He fell down in his chair. "We'll come in and check on him later," Dr. Green said leaving the room.

Everything was starting to come back to Leo. His memory was coming back. Doctors had come into his house. They had given him an injection that had weakened him, much like the one he just got. They had taken him into a van. They drove him away. After a few minutes he had fallen asleep. Leo felt himself getting really tired right now. He saw Chris' ghost standing over him.

"You're my last hope," he said to his dad. Leo shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Sweetie," Piper said. "Time for breakfast." Leo got up and walked down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Leo," Phoebe said. "How are you today?"

"Hey, Leo," Paige said. "What's up?" Leo looked around the room. Chris was standing in the corner.

"Chris," he said. Chris bowed his head down and disappeared. He looked at Piper. "Did you see him?" She disappeared just as Chris had. "What's going on?" He looked at Paige and Phoebe. They both disappeared like Piper and Chris. In their places came doctors and nurses.

"Time for you medicine," Dr. Greene said. "Come on, wake up."

"Leo, wake up," Dr. Greene said, with a cup of water and two pills in his hand. Chris was standing in the corner of the room. "Did you have nice dreams?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Phoebe asked Piper. "This doesn't feel right." 

"Yeah, I know," Piper said. "But it's the best thing for him. Leo's human now, he needs help to deal with these things."

"Maybe he's telling the truth though," Paige said. "I wouldn't be surprised. Things like this happen all the time in this family ."

"Why would Chris' ghost be here? It's been over a year since he died."

"You never know," Phoebe said.

"Well, do you feel anything with your empathy?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked down at the floor. "No," she said. "I don't feel him here."

"Ah-hah," Piper said. "I rest my case."

"That doesn't mean anything," Paige said.

"Paige, maybe Piper's right," Phoebe said, suddenly changing sides. "If my empathy doesn't feel him, and none of us can see him, than Leo must be imagining it."

"I don't think so," Paige said. "I'm going to go check the Book. There's gotta be something in it."

* * *

"Leo, in an hour, you'll have your first counseling session," Dr. Greene explained. "Tell the counselor everything that's in your mind. Tell him about your dreams. Tell him about Chris." Dr. Greene left the room. He locked the door behind him . 

Chris stepped forward. "We've gotta get you out of here."

"There is not way. Go to the girls. You have to get them to notice you. Do whatever you can to get their attention."

"I'll do what I can," Chris said. Chris disappeared.

* * *

Paige was sitting in the attic. "This is no use," she said. "There is nothing in here." 

"I tried telling you, honey," Piper said from the doorway. "Leo needs help."

"Piper, he's not crazy. Leo's the most sane person I know. If he says he sees Chris, then I believe him and you should too."

"Witches can see ghosts. Do you see ghosts anywhere?"

"And since when does magic always follow the rules?" Paige asked. Piper knew she had a point there.

"I'll talk to him," Piper finally said. She walked downstairs to the phone. Paige continued to look through the Book of Shadows.

"Can I talk to Dr. Greene?" Piper asked a receptionist. A few minutes later, Dr. Greene was on the phone. "Can I speak with Leo?" she asked him.

"Sorry," he replied. "As I told your husband, it's against our policy for patients to speak to others before their first day is up."

"Listen, I need to talk to my husband," Piper said, her voice starting to get stricter.

"I'm sorry…"

"That's it! I'll see you when I get there!" she said slamming the phone down. Phoebe heard her yelling and came into the room.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I'm going to see Leo," she answered.

"I'll come with," Phoebe said, grabbing her coat.

Meanwhile, up in the attic. Chris was yelling as loud as he could to get Paige's attention. He walked over to her and laid his hand on her arm. She looked up for a moment, but shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the Book.

"PAIGE!" he yelled. The demon that had came earlier shimmered right behind her.

"There you are," he said. Paige turned around.

"Chair!" she yelled, orbing a chair into his head.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "You stupid witch, I'm not here for you."

"I don't see anyone else!" she said, orbing other miscellaneous objects into him. He shimmered away. "I wonder who he was," she said to herself. She looked through the Book to find him.


	4. Juklin

Chapter 4: Juklin

Piper's car stopped in front of the clinic. She and Phoebe got out of the car. They walked up the steps and into the office. Phoebe had to jog to keep up with Piper.

"Where's Dr. Greene?" Piper asked, with a stern tone of voice. The receptionist looked frightened for a moment.

"Dr. Greene," she said on an intercom. "You have visitors." A few minutes later, he unlocked a door, and came into the main lobby.

"Piper," he said. "I thought we discussed on the phone that no visitors for Leo for a while."

"I need to see him," Piper said. "It's really important that I speak with him."

"He's in counseling right now. No one will be permitted to…" Piper froze the lobby. She took his keys.

"Let's go, Phoebe." Phoebe followed her angry sister.

* * *

"Ah-hah!" Paige exclaimed, finding the demon who had attacked in the Book. "Juklin. A demon who's only power is to bring ghosts back for a short time." Paige's face went blank. "He was right," she said. "I knew it." She hurriedly went down the stairs, grabbed her coat and went out the door.

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Leo," Piper said to a counselor who was with Leo. 

"What are you doing here?" the counselor asked, reaching for a security button. She froze him.

"Finally, I have you alone. Well, besides Pheebs. What is the deal with Chris?"

"Now you want to listen to me?" he asked, suddenly turning angry. "You put me in a God damn hospital and you suddenly come to ask me about what I've been trying to tell you all day?"

"Leo, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "Can you just tell me what you see."

"Chris, his ghost appeared to me last night. For some reason you guys can't see him. And there is some demon after him. I need to get to him."

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked.

"I sent him back to the manor to try to get your guys' attention."

"We'll keep an eye out for this demon and him," Piper said. "But I think you should stay here."

"Piper!" he exclaimed. "I'm not insane."

"Leo, please," she said trying to calm him down. "I'm only doing this to help you. I love you, and I need you in my life. Just please do this for me, for our family." He reluctantly agreed. An alarm suddenly started to go off.

"Oh no, Piper," Phoebe said. "Your freeze must have worn off." Paige orbed in behind them. She grabbed onto her sisters and orbed out to her car.

"We've gotta go," she said. They drove back to the manor. Piper didn't know it, but Chris was sitting in the seat next to her, watching her.

"Mom," he said. Piper looked over at the passenger seat. Some how she knew Chris was there. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him.

"Don't worry, Chris," she said to the air. "We'll fix this."

Once all three of the sisters arrived at the manor, Paige took them up to the Book. She showed them the page with Juklin.

"I think that Chris bargained to be brought back to our world," Paige said. "He's overstayed and now the demon's coming to take him back."

"It says here that he has no offensive powers though," Phoebe said. "Is there really a need to vanquish him?"

"We can't vanquish him," Piper said. "We need him to put Chris back. I don't know why Chris came back, but he needs to go be dead."

"I'll work on the summoning spell," Phoebe said.

* * *

Alarms were ringing throughout the hallways of the hospital. Security guards and doctors were running each and every way. Leo walked around. He saw Dr. Greene go into a room and shut the door behind him. He heard another man's voice talking. 

"I need you to keep Leo here at all costs," the voice said. It was really deep and had an evil sound to it.

"But his wife is coming on to us," Dr. Greene said.

"She has no suspicions about me yet," the voice said. "Let's keep it that way. At least long enough for me to carry out my plans." Leo then heard the sounds of flames which he interpreted as the sounds of the demon exiting. He hid around the corner as Dr. Greene left the room.

I need to get out of here, Leo thought. He ran off to find a phone. He needed to get a hold of the sisters.

* * *

The Charmed Ones said the summoning spell and white lights started to appear. They swirled together to form a husky figure. 

"What is this?" Juklin asked. "What do you want with me? Are you giving me him?" he asked pointing to the space behind them. He tried to walk forward but he soon found out that a crystal force field was around him. "Let me out of here! This is outrageous. If I'm not out of here soon, I'll call some hired help."

"First tell us something," Paige said. "What do you want with Chris?" The demon rolled his eyes.

"I need to put him back in the Spirit Realm. His ghost is trapped here without me."

"Why can Leo see him and we can't?" Piper asked.

"I wouldn't know," Juklin replied.

"Wrong answer," Paige said, causing the force field to bring him pain. The demon screamed in pain.

"I made it that way because I was ordered to."

"By Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Juklin said. "Someone much more powerful. Now I need to put Chris back before he kills me."

"Why should we care if you die or not?" Piper asked.

"Because if I die, Chris can't ever rest in peace."


	5. In the Flesh

Chapter 5: In the Flesh

"Is there a way for us to see Chris?" Piper asked him.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm sure a witch spell would work."

"Well then I'll go get working on that," Phoebe announced, grabbing a notepad and sitting on the attic's couch.

"Do you need all that?" Piper asked her.

"All what?" she asked.

"Come on, just think of something." The phone rang. "Hello? Hello? Must have been a wrong number. Get going, Phoebe."

"Impatient aren't we," Phoebe said.

"Well we sort of have to be in a situation like this."

"Okay, okay," Phoebe said to her. "Take a chill pill." Piper gave her an evil look. "Uh, let's see here:

Hidden from we three witch's eye,

Be visible Chris, don't be shy

White lights started to surround Chris. He became visible right in front of them.

"Don't be shy?" Paige asked.

"Oh shut up," Phoebe fired back. "It worked didn't it?"

"All right now, Juklin," Piper said. "Put him back."

"What?" Chris asked surprised. "I came back on a mission, and I need to finish it."

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"What's your problem," he asked her. "I'm your son and you act like I don't exist. It's the same way in the future as it is now. All you care about is Wyatt." He didn't give Piper a chance to answer. He orbed away.

"What?" Piper said rather loud. "I do NOT favor Wyatt." She looked to her sisters. They nervously glanced away. "Do I?" Piper suddenly realized that she had been more preoccupied with Wyatt, and hadn't paid attention to Chris. "Oh no," she said. "I need to talk to Chris."

"I'll start scrying," Paige said.

* * *

"Leo!" Dr. Greene yelled. "Get back here now!" Leo had been caught trying to phone the sisters. Leo ran as fast as he could down the hallway. He was stopped by a security guard. A nurse gave him an injection and started to walk him to his room.

"No," Dr. Greene said. "I'll take him." The nurse gave Leo's limp body to the doctor. After everyone had cleared, Dr. Green started walking him down to his office. He went in and locked the door behind him. A cloud of red smoke started to appear. Through the smoke appeared a figure. Leo was barely conscious enough to see the figure form.

"What's going on?" Leo said weakly.

"He must know now," Dr. Greene said, not paying any attention to Leo. "He was found trying to call his wife. Maybe you should kill him now."

"No," the demon said. "We still need him. The sisters will come to get him back."

"But you said one of the sisters can freeze, she could freeze you and destroy you." The demon chuckled a little.

"I'm immune to pathetic witch powers like that. I'm more worried about Chris being back. My sources tell me that the witches have made him flesh and bone now. His powers are far greater than they know."

"They'll stop you," Leo said softly.

"Lock him up," the demon said. "Chris will be here soon."

Dr. Greene took Leo back down the hall and locked him up in a small room. Just as the demon had said, Chris orbed in.

"Dad," Chris said. "Wake up. We need to get you out of here." He grabbed onto his father and orbed. Instead of orbing to his original destination: the manor, he orbed into some office. "What the…?"

"Well, well, Chris," the demon said.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I am your worst nightmare." With a flick of his arm, the demon sent Chris flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious. The demon grabbed onto him and took him away.

* * *

Leo woke up in his original room. He had a small recollection of what had happened. He knew Chris had been taken. He also knew that the girls were in serious trouble.

I need to warn them, he thought. He painfully got up. "Let me out of here!" he yelled.

"Leo, calm down," a nurse said to him. "We don't want to have to give you another injection now do we?" Leo reluctantly shut up.

How can I get out of here? he thought. One idea came to mind.

* * *

"Did you find Chris yet?" Piper asked.

"I did have him," Paige said. "He was at the hospital, but he must have orbed away."

"Leo," Piper said. "We have to get him out of there."

"We can't yet," Phoebe said. "We have something much more pressing to do right now."

"Phoebe, just run over there and get him out. Paige and I will sort this thing out with Chris. I hope Leo isn't too mad at me."

"Okay, Piper," Phoebe said.

"Got him," Paige suddenly said.

"Let's go," Piper said. "You, stay here," she said to Juklin.

"What?" he said. "I've got a business to run. People to see, ghosts to bring back. I can't wait here forever."

"Let me put it this way," Piper said. "You leave this house, and you're going to get a hell of a blow." Juklin knew she wouldn't kill him, but he was still scared nonetheless.

"Just make yourself at home," Phoebe said. She left for her car to get going. Piper and Paige orbed to get Chris.

Where they orbed was a dark dreary place. There were old, leafless trees and a thick haze all around.

"Jeez," Piper said. "You sure you orbed to the right place?"

"Yeah," Paige said. "This is what the map said."

"Why would Chris come here?" Piper asked.

"Who said it was willingly?" a demon asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"My name is Detrok," he said, adding in a bow.

"Well your dust now," Piper said, flicking her hands to blow him up. His millions of particles floated around and soon rematerialized.

"Is that the best you've got?"


	6. Answers

A/N: I guess this story has been quite confusing, so I'm hoping this chapter will clear up any questions that have been unanswered.

Chapter 6: Answers

"Piper," Paige said. "We have to get Phoebe. We can't take him on without her." They orbed back to the manor.

"Well, we need to get Chris," Piper said.

"Not without a potion," Paige said. "Let's go to the Book and look to see what that vanquishing potion would be."

"You go," Piper said. "I'll wait here for Phoebe."

* * *

"I'm his sister-in-law," Phoebe said to the desk receptionist. "Of course I can sign him out."

"I'm sorry, Miss," she said back, "but we can't let him go. He's having hallucinations and if we let him out, he could be a threat to society."

"Leo is not crazy and he is not hallucinating."

"He says that Dr. Greene is working for a 'demon'."

"Oh no," Phoebe said. "I need him out now. I am a relative and I can at any moment release him from your care."

"Not when we have a court order."

"A what!"

"Dr. Greene thought you might come back for him, so he talked to a judge and got a court order stating that Leo remain in the facility. I have it right here if you want to look at it."

Phoebe stepped back. She walked to a deserted area of the lobby. She reached in her purse to call Piper. The phone rang a few times until she heard Piper's voice.

"Piper, they have a court order saying that Leo has to stay there," Phoebe explained.

"What!" Piper exclaimed.

"Leo says that Dr. Greene works for a demon," Phoebe said. "They think it's a hallucination, but Dr. Greene was the one that got the court order so obviously he's having help. I think it's the judge."

"We just met up with a demon named Detrok," Piper said. "Maybe that's who he's working for."

"Maybe, but I'll check up on this judge."

"Paige and I are working on making a vanquishing potion for Detrok now, so we'll be there soon."

"Okay. See you then." She closed her flip-phone. She walked back up to the desk. "May I see that court order?"

"Sure," the lady said. She reached down and got out a blue piece of paper. It was signed by Judge Bredford. Phoebe gave it back and took a trip to see this Judge Bredford.

* * *

A loud explosion came from Paige's potion pot. She coughed a few times. She got a vial and put the potion in. She then went downstairs to meet up with her sister.

"Is Phoebe back yet?" she asked.

"No," Piper responded. "Bad news. There was a court order issued stating that Leo can't be discharged from the hospital."

"Oh no," Paige said. "I'll orb him out."

"No," Piper said. "We have to settle this some other way. Police would be here within five minutes of Leo's disappearing act. Phoebe is on her way to see the Judge that issued it now."

"Let's go," Paige said, grabbing her car keys.

* * *

Phoebe walked into the city building. She took the elevator up to the third floor. She got out and walked to the receptionist.

"May I speak to Judge Bredford?" she asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"No, he's busy."

"I'm really getting sick of you receptionists," Phoebe said, her voice turning darker. Her eyes started to glow with an orange ring around her iris. "I need to see him now." The receptionist started to go into a trance. She answered in almost a robotic voice.

"Sure, right this way." Phoebe was puzzled at this. The receptionist walked her down to an office. She opened the door and Phoebe walked in. The receptionist walked back to her desk and sat down. She instantly forgot what had just happened.

"Hello," Bredford said. Phoebe walked up to him. "Have a seat."

"I'd rather not," she said. "I want to know why my brother-in-law is forced to stay in a hospital. We put him there, we want to take him out."

"You must be…Leo's sister-in-law?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I've been informed that he is quite…how should I put this…crazy." He had a wicked sneer on his face. Phoebe looked into his eyes. He looked pure evil, but she couldn't prove it. Phoebe then heard a certain sound she knew oh-so-well. Piper's freeze. Piper and Paige walked in.

"Is that him?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked him over.

"No," she said. The judge instantly formed an energy ball. "But it appears it doesn't have to be him."

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled. The energy ball came to her and she threw it back towards him. Piper froze it.

"Don't," she said. "Remember what happened the last time we killed a judge?" She turned back to the judge. "Now if you want your life spared, you sign to let Leo go, and you resign from your job and go back to your hellhole where you belong."

"You won't kill me witch," the demon said. "You said it yourself." He formed another energy ball.

"He's got a point, Piper," Paige said. Phoebe looked into his eyes. The same orange ring formed around her iris.

"Do what my sister said," Phoebe said. The demon looked at her and in that same trance he wrote a release form and shimmered away. Paige and Piper looked at Phoebe in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"I guess I have a way with demons," Phoebe said innocently.

"Not just that," Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You like hypnotized that guy," Piper said.

"What?"

"Okay, let's deal with this later," Paige said. "Let's get Leo out."

* * *

"Damn, it's good to be out of there," Leo said once he stepped into the manor.

"I bet," Piper said. They walked out of the entrance hall. The living room was a pig sty. "AH!" she yelled. "What happened here?" she demanded. Juklin was sitting in the middle of all this.

"You said make myself at home." They heard another scream from the kitchen.

"It's a mess in here!" Paige yelled. Piper glared at Juklin.

My house looks like its been hit by a rig,

Turn this demon into a filthy pig!

Juklin transformed before their eyes into a pig. He let out a small snort and walked over to Piper.

"Thanks a lot," he said.

"Upstairs now!" she yelled at him. "You're lucky we're having beef tonight!" Phoebe said a quick spell and the mess was picked up.

"Screw personal gain," she said. Paige entered the living room.

"Thank God," she said. "I was feeling dirty just looking at it." The sisters walked up into the attic.

"Alright now," Phoebe said. "How bout telling us everything about Detrok."

"Oink," Juklin said mockingly.

"Okay," Piper said threateningly. "Pork chops for supper." The pig gave her an evil look.

"He's a demon," Juklin said.

"And bacon for breakfast."

"He told me to bring Chris' ghost back so that only Leo can see him. He also sent a demon to fill Leo's dreams with Chris. His plan was to make it so that Leo felt guilty and became vulnerable. But his plan worked out just as well for you guys sending him to a mental institution. You played right into it."

"Why bring Chris back for that?" Paige asked.

"And why would they want Leo weakened?" Piper asked. "What could they want with him?"

"To weaken you, which would in turn weaken your sisters. A seer predicted that with Leo dead, you guys would be as well as dead." Piper went downstairs to bring Leo up with her.

"Why go through all the trouble of that though?" Phoebe asked. "Leo's a human, he could easily be killed."

"The seer predicted that Piper would go on a demon hunt and kill thousands of demons with Leo killed. So if he committed suicide, she would think it's a normal death."

"Weird that a demon would think like that," Paige said. "But it still doesn't explain Chris coming back. Wouldn't that ruin his plans? Chris would just tell Leo that the dreams aren't true."

"There's more to it. Besides killing Leo, he wants Chris to join the dark side. He'll corrupt Chris' mind with such anger and hate, that he will slip to the dark side."

"Now your starting to sound like Yoda," Phoebe said.

"Who's Yoda?" Juklin asked.

"Never mind that now," Paige said. "We have to get to Chris' good side before Detrok gets to his dark side." Paige paused. "You're right, we do sound like Yoda."

"I'll get the light sabers," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Who's Yoda?" They ignored him. "Hey, how bout changing me back?"

"Oh yeah," Phoebe said. "Piper should be back up pretty soon." A few minutes later, Piper walked in with Leo.

Punishment served for your evil sin,

Turn Juklin back into a weak ol' demon.

"Weak?" he said, once back to his original form.

"Watch Leo," Piper said. "And if I find one thing out of place when we get back, it's off to the spirit realm for yourself." Paige grabbed Phoebe and Piper and orbed away. Juklin and Leo sat down.

"Who's Yoda?"


	7. From Good, to Bad, to Downright Evil

Chapter 7: From Good, to Bad, to Downright Evil

"Give him back!" Piper yelled. Chris was tied with chains to an old, dead tree.

"I'd rather keep him," Detrok said. "He's far more valuable to me than he ever could be to you." Piper tried blowing up the chains. They were immune to it, just like Detrok was. Paige slowly started grabbing the vanquishing potion out of her pocket. Piper continued trying to blow both Detrok and the chains up. Paige threw the potion. Detrok was too quick though. He threw an energy ball and destroyed the potion in midair.

"Explain to me why we didn't bring more potions," Piper said.

"Foolish witches," he said to them, "the power of evil is much greater than good."

"We need to go and get more potions!" Paige yelled to her sisters.

"No," Piper said stubbornly. "I won't leave without Chris. Not this time." Detrok threw an energy ball at her, but she blew it up.

"Piper," Phoebe said. "Let's go now!" Piper obeyed. They orbed back to the manor.

* * *

"You did it again," Paige said. "That same ring appeared in your eye. I think you have a new power."

"Huh?" Piper asked. She was still in a daze after the hypnosis.

"Well, it sure isn't that hard to control," Phoebe said. "That's a good thing. You wouldn't believe how long it took til I could levitate right."

"I'm going to go get started on the potions," Paige said. "We're going to need plenty more of them."

"I'm going to try to find a way to break those chains around Chris," Phoebe said.

"Uh," Piper said.

"I wonder where Leo is," Paige said as she started to make a batch of potions.

* * *

"Chris, the power of evil will give you unlimited power. If you stay with your pathetic witch powers, what do you get? A little telekinesis? With darkness, you can have that times ten and more. And you won't have the pestering Elders giving you orders all the time, telling you when you can and can't use your powers. With evil, you can have all the personal gain you want." Chris' face revealed that he was seriously thinking about it in his head.

"I won't," he said. Detrok knew though that he wanted it.

"You would have the power to save the ones you love," he said. "Your family…your mom."

"I can save my mom without the use of evil."

"Are you sure about that?" Detrok asked. He waved his hand. A woman in a red cloak appeared. "Show him." Her eyes started to glow red. She projected the manor and the Charmed Ones, only about 10 years older. There were demons surrounding them.

"_Look out, Paige!" Phoebe yelled. A fireball hit her and she erupted into flames. "Paige!" Phoebe yelled. She got hit by one herself. Piper tried to fight off the other demons attacking her but she couldn't. A fireball hit her and like her sisters, she became fire. _

Chris' eyes had tears streaming down his face. He had seen this before. He was 13 years old when it had happened. He and Wyatt had tried to fight the demons off, but Paige orbed them away. He had hoped that it would be different next time. That his mom and his aunts would still be alive. But no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the inevitable. Unless he did as Detrok proposed.

"Okay," Chris said. "I'm listening."

* * *

"How many potions do you have so far?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, each batch fills about 10 vials," Paige said. "I've made two batches already, so I'd say about twenty."

"That should be more than enough."

"You never know," Paige said. "How are you doing with those chains."

"Not so good," she said. "It appears that they are not only immune to Piper's exploding power, but they are impenetrable to all good magic."

"We'll have to worry about that later then," Paige said. "Let's get Piper and get going." They walked downstairs. Leo and Juklin were sitting on the couch watching Star Wars.

"This is amazing," Juklin muttered. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Leo said. Paige and Phoebe proceeded to the kitchen. Piper was there as Leo had said.

"Ready this time?" Piper asked.

"Sure are," Paige said. "Got twenty potions." They were about to orb, but they saw a shimmer.

"Wait," Phoebe said. Detrok appeared. Then they saw black orbs. "What's that?"

"Who do you think?" Detrok asked. Chris' body formed through the black orbs.

"No," Piper said.

"Kill them," Detrok ordered. "Kill them now."


	8. Chris' New Powers

Chapter 8: Chris' New Powers

"What?" Chris asked. "The only reason I took these powers was to save my family, not kill them."

"You will be saving them," Detrok said. "You will end their future sufferings. Do it, Chris. Kill them now."

"Don't, Chris," Piper said. "Don't listen to him."

"She doesn't love you, Chris. She never did. She never paid attention to you until now. The only child she cares about is Wyatt. That's all anyone ever cared about." With the mention of Wyatt's name, Chris started to feel his anger rise.

"That's not true," Piper said. "We all have loved you."

"That's what's not true, Chris. They could care less about you. You're better off dead to them." Chris felt the energy running through his body. Pumping through his veins. Phoebe's empathy started detecting it.

"Chris don't…" He sent out a blue sweeping light that pushed his aunts across the kitchen, knocking them unconscious.

"Good job," Detrok said approvingly. "Now finish them off."

"I don't think I can," Chris said to him.

"And just why not?"

"They are my family. I can't kill them."

"You must," Detrok said anxiously. "Think of the future."

"Without the Charmed Ones, there will be no future."

"You're thinking good. Think of the future of evil. Your future."

"What's going on?" Leo asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kill Leo," Detrok told Chris.

"What?" Leo asked. "Let's not."

"He was never there for you. He was always there for someone else, like Wyatt." Once again, Chris felt the evil and anger flow. "Kill him so that it doesn't happen again."

"Chris, stop!" Leo said. "He's tricking you." Piper started to regain consciousness. Leo noticed her starting to wake up. He tried to keep Chris distracted. "You're right. I never was there for you. I never will be there either. You're scum. Compared to Wyatt, you're nothing." Chris was furious.

"I'll kill you!" Chris yelled at him.

"Do it," Leo said. "I don't think you will. You're a wimp. You'll never be strong, like Wyatt. He will always be better than you are." Piper grabbed the vanquishing potion. She threw it at Detrok.

"No!" Detrok yelled as he busted into flames. They were expecting to see Chris change back to normal, but he was still evil. Phoebe and Paige got up.

"Die!" Chris threw a blue wave at Leo. Leo was thrown through the kitchen door.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. Chris orbed away. "Where's he going?"

"Where's Wyatt?" Phoebe asked. Piper ran for the stairs. She got up to Wyatt's room and saw lighting bolts coming out of Chris' hands and they were trying to pierce through Wyatt's shield."

"Chris, please stop." He turned around and faced his mother. "If anyone should die for your future, it should be me. I'm the one who didn't pay attention to you as I should have. Please, leave Wyatt and the rest of them alone. This is between you and me."

Leo, Paige, and Phoebe arrived at the door way. Chris grabbed onto his mother and orbed away. Phoebe ran over to the crying Wyatt and picked him up. Paige went to get a crystal and a map. Leo just stood there, shocked.

* * *

Piper let out a scream of pain. Chris had her tied to a metallic fence and he was sending electric shocks through it. 

"No one to help you now is there, mom?"

"Chris, stop this…" she said weakly. He sent another shock through the fence. "Killing me isn't going to help you at all in the future. In fact, if you kill me, you won't be around to see it."

"Who said I was going to kill you? Detrok thought I was stupid, but I'm not. I'm going to make the rest of your life hell. You will feel pain at every minute of the day. Once I rule the Underworld, I'll capture your sister's and let you watch their torturing until finally they are killed."

"What did I do that makes you this pissed?"

"What did you do?" Chris laughed maniacally. "I'll do better, I'll show you what you did." He waved his hands and they were gone in a blue flash. Just as they disappeared, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo orbed in.

"Where are they?" Paige asked.

"Piper was tortured here," Phoebe said. "She went through a lot of pain. We need to stop…" She touched the fence and had a premonition.

A demon was standing in front of Piper and Leo. Behind them, was Chris and Wyatt.

"We can't do that," Piper said.

"We won't do it," Leo said.

"You have no choice," the demon told them. "You made the deal, and now you suffer the consequences. Give me one of them."

"No," Piper said. She tried to blow him up, but he wouldn't.

"You know you can't kill me, you've already tried. Now give me one of them. Choose now, or you all die." Piper turned around and looked at both her sons.

"I'm sorry, Chris," she said.

* * *

"Now you know," Chris said to Piper.

"I gave you up to a demon? Why would I do that? I would never let that happen."

"They tortured me for five years before a group of witches saved me. They took me in and helped me with my powers. Something my mom should have done." Tears came to Chris' eyes. He dried them and turned to her. "Now you get what you did to me." They appeared back where they had been before, with Piper tied to the fence. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo looked at them surprised.

"Get out of here!" Piper called to them.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to get our sister back," Phoebe said.

"Then why don't you join her?" he said motioning his hand in a circular pattern. They ended up tied to the fence along side of her. "Now you all can suffer together."

"Good rescuing, sis," Piper said to Phoebe.

"We still have one last hope," Paige said. After that, Juklin shimmered in behind Chris. He started to chant something. Chris started to become transparent. He became a ghost again. A giant hole in the sky appeared. It started to suck him towards it.

"No!" he yelled. "You will pay for what you did!" Piper's eyes started to release tears. Chris was fully in the hole and it closed shut.

* * *

"I can't believe a demon takes away Chris in the future," Piper was saying. She had Chris in her arms. "I can't believe I just let it happen." 

"It appeared like there really wasn't anything you could do," Phoebe said to her, trying to make her feel better.

"We won't let it happen this time though," Paige said. "We'll stop this demon." This demon from the future wasn't as far into the future as the premonition revealed. He would be coming soon. His demonic army would battle the Charmed Ones to the death.

**Next fic in the series is The Holocaust. Summary: The Charmed Ones, Darryl, and Leo are sent back to the days of the Holocaust. **


End file.
